


Intercambio

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Esto es culpa de mi madre, Esto es un poco tonto, Humor, M/M, Padres descuidados, caos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroba Kaito es un imán cadáver con un gusto por los detectives, y Kudo Shinichi es un chico travieso que ama la magia. Sus padres están desconcertados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercambio

**One-Shot**

 

Hay un dicho que dice, que una madre siempre reconocerá a su hijo, no importa que un clon lo sustituya, o un alíen robe su piel, siempre lo hará, incluso si tiene gemelos idénticos sin ninguna característica distintiva, siempre, siempre lo reconocerá.

 

Bien, en este caso vamos a decir que las madres tuvieron que reconocer a su vástago, está bien que iba disfrazado como un panda, un disfraz genérico del supermercado, ido a un evento con muchos niños con dicho disfraz, comprensible que un poco de confusión puede darse, ambos niños de dos años eran idénticos, y su personalidad no estaba muy desarrollada, pero realmente no darse cuenta por años.

 

Empecemos en el principio.

 

Cuando Yukiko vio ese disfraz de panda, no tuvo ningún momento de vacilación para comprarlo y usarlo en Shin-chan, tampoco en llevarlo a dicho evento, su hijo en un principio parecía vacilante, pero cuando lo vio de nuevo, estaba correteando feliz de un lado a otro, la actriz retirada estaba feliz por el desarrollo, y cuando fue tiempo de irse, lo tomo de la mano, su hijo lloró un poco debido a que no quería irse, dejo el lugar sin dar otra mirada, sin darse cuenta del pequeño que estaba escondido bajo un juego, mirando con concentración una planta, que fue donde Chikage encontró a su extrovertido hijo, dicho sea de paso, la ex ladrona miró con sorpresa, su travieso pequeño no gustaba mucho de quedarse sentado por mucho tiempo, pero no le tomo importancia.

 

Uno pensaría que llegando a casa se darían cuenta, pues no.

 

Como niños pequeños notaron la inconsistencia de la casa, se sintieron incomodos, y puede que sus madres no se parezcan en nada, pero sus padres si, así que simplemente infirieron que habían cambiado de lugar, pobres, pobres niños.

 

Así empezó la vida para ambos chicos en familias diferentes.

 

Kaito Kuroba, o como todo el mundo lo llamaba, Shinichi Kudo, para la sorpresa de sus padres, el empezó a ser más abierto, curiosear por la casa, charlar de manera abierta y emotiva con la gente, parecía interesado en el oficio de su madre, para el desconcierto de su padre, Yukiko era feliz mostrándole las bases de la actuación, aunque el chico estaba más encantado con la magia, la cual había descubierto gracias a la televisión, y no paraba de intentar practicar sus propios trucos, debido a que podía ser peligroso, contrataron a un mago de la compañía Hopper para enseñarle, era menos peligroso.

 

En el caso de Shinichi Kudo, o como todo el mundo lo conocía, Kaito Kuroba, para el desconcierto de sus padres, estaba más interesado en los libros, los misterios y los casos policiales, ambos padres casi sufrieron un infarto cuando su hijo se encontró con un cadáver, y luego otro, y otro… en unos años ya era considerado un detective juvenil… Toichi que había tenido la esperanza de enseñarle el oficio de mago a su hijo, se dio cuenta que eso no iba a ser posible, pero como un padre preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo, le enseño cosas que iban a mantenerlo vivo, se había dado cuenta que era muy imprudente.

 

Su vida continúo hasta los 17 años, cuando su reencuentro predestinado llegó.

 

Kaito/Shinichi amaba los dulces, en especial el chocolate, siempre visitaba una tienda en el centro, y fue cuando se encontró con una situación de rehenes impredecible, era lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida, también fue cuando noto a un clon suyo, tratando de liberarlos de los terroristas que amenazaban a todos con un virus.

 

Ambos chicos se unieron en dicha proeza, Kaito/Shinichi estaba fascinado por un detective que tenía conocimientos básicos de la magia, y el detective parecía sorprendido con su habilidad, elogiándolo como alguien tan bueno como su padre, el mago principiante estaba en el cielo, era el mejor cumplido que le habían hecho, después de todo el padre del detective era el mago favorito de Kaito/Shinichi, Toichi Kuroba.

 

Y después vinieron las pruebas exhaustivas de sangre, debido a que habían estado casi en contacto con un virus mortal, las pruebas eran las más largas, pero todo era para comprobar si estaban sanos.

 

\- Buenas tardes, todo está bien Kuroba-kun, puedes regresar a tú casa – le dijo la enfermera, Kaito/Shinichi miró a todos lados, él era el único que estaba en esa habitación.

 

\- Lo siento, pero soy Shinichi Kudo – dijo con nerviosismo, la enfermera se le quedo mirando y luego miró a sus papeles.

 

\- Ah, espere un momento – y luego desapareció por la puerta, el mago miró desconcertado, luego veinte minutos apareció otra enfermera, quien traía al detective, el cual se miraba confuso, dejando a ambos solos.

 

\- ¿Sabes que está pasando? – preguntó con curiosidad el mago.

 

\- Puede que haya habido una confusión con los papeles, me llamaron Kudo-kun por error – dijo el detective tomando asiento a un lado del mago, mirando también nervioso.

 

\- Me pasó lo mismo – dijo el mago, mirando sus pies, ambos se quedaron callados.

 

Media hora después, una enfermera volvió.

 

\- Disculpa las molestias, ¿pero ninguno de ustedes tuvo una prueba de sangre en estos años? – preguntó, mirando a todos lados nerviosa.

 

\- Si, pero solo la sencilla, la que muestra el tipo de sangre y eso – contestó Shinichi/Kaito.

 

\- Eso pensé, no le importaría que sacáramos otra muestra – dijo la enfermera, mostrando al fin la bandeja que mantenía oculta.

 

\- ¿Por qué es eso? – preguntó confundido Kaito/Shinichi.

 

\- Creo que hemos confundido sus muestras en el laboratorio, estamos por rectificar, quizás deban llamar a sus padres – no era una frase muy alentadora, pero ambos accedieron.

 

Una hora después, sus padres algo angustiados llegaron al hospital, preocupados por enterarse de lo ocurrido, y también reprendieron a sus hijos.

 

\- Kaito, te he dicho que no te pongas en peligro

 

\- Shinichi, no te metas en cosas peligrosas

 

\- Estamos bien – respondieron ambos al mismo, sus padres se miraron desconcertados, percatándose al fin del parecido espeluznante entre ellos, Yukiko miro entre ambos con cautela, dándose cuenta de las pequeñas diferencias, espera, la forma de los ojos de ese chico...

 

En ese momento llegó el doctor, quien por fin traía los resultados.

 

\- Bienvenidos, Kudo, Kuroba – dijo el doctos saludando a los seis.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa doctor? – preguntó confundido Yusaku.

 

\- Bien, como ustedes sabrán, estos chicos se metieron en un asunto con un virus, para comprobar su salud hicimos una comprobación profunda, en un principio pensamos que habíamos cometido un error en el etiquetado, pero con las nuevas muestras hemos confirmado los resultados previos, Shinichi Kudo es Kaito Kuroba, y Kaito Kuroba es Shinichi Kudo, ambos están de salud perfectamente – comentó el doctor dando los documentos, ambos padres miraron los papeles, confirmando la teoría del doctor.

 

\- Pero, ¿Cuándo…? – preguntó desconcertada Chikage.

 

\- ¿Eres de disfraces? – preguntó Yukiko de reojo.

 

\- Si… oh – murmuró Chikage, y ambas mujeres sonrieron como tontas.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Shinichi/Kaito confundido.

 

\- No se preocupe doctor, nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo Yukiko, el doctor levanto la ceja con curiosidad por la forma fácil que estaba sucediendo el asunto, pero los dejo hacer.

 

\- Bien, creo que vamos a tener que hacer planes

 

Después de eso, los padres habían platicado largo y tendido sobre la situación, y la forma tonta y estúpida en que se habían intercambiado, ambos chicos miraban a los adultos más animados de lo que deberían, eligiendo que sería muy incómodo cambiarlos de inmediato, debido a que se habían acostumbrado a una vida, ambos compartirían clases en Beika, y se turnarían cada mes para vivir entre los Kudo y Kuroba, al final a Kaito le pareció buena idea, Shinichi creía que era el único cuerdo de esas personas, y creía que no estaba relacionado con ninguno.

 

Decir que la escuela estaba impresionada por recibir a los dos, era un eufemismo, quien creían que era Shinichi Kudo, era Kaito Kuroba, y el nuevo alumno realmente era Shinichi Kudo, la confusión cada que intentaban diferenciarlos era palpable.

 

\- ¡Kudo, quita esto de inmediato! – gritó la maestra señalando al mago quien se estaba riendo.

 

\- Profesora, estoy aquí – dijo el detective con calma en su asiento.

 

\- Err, lo siento Kudo – ella lo miró apenada - ¡Kuroba!

 

La policía estaba confundida también.

 

\- Kuroba, hay un caso en el centro, esperemos que nos ayudes – el mago levantó una ceja.

 

\- Eh, creo que se están confundiendo, Shinichi está ahí – señalando al detective quien estaba jugando futbol con una pelota.

 

\- Oh, lo siento, Kudo – dijo alejándose él para contactar con el detective de verdad.

 

Sin embargo, sus padres eran quienes parecían más felices.

 

\- Es como tener dos hijos, y gemelos, debimos habernos dado cuenta antes, todas las cosas que pudimos haber hecho – dijo Yukiko en una tarde de té, con su nueva mejor amiga Chikage.

 

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero supongo que más vale tarde que nunca, por cierto, mi marido les está enseñando el arte del disfraz, van a necesitar algunos vestuarios para practicar – dijo Chikage sonriendo con complicidad.

 

\- Oh, que estamos esperando, tenemos tiendas que visitar

 

Shinichi y Kaito se habían podido acoplar a la nueva rutina, Shinichi se sentía como el único normal, aunque estar con Yusaku y hablar de casos era muy entretenido, Kaito estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con un mago de verdad.

 

Cuando se dieron cuenta que iban a tener que mudarse para estar más cerca de la universidad, se resistieron a la idea, dejando de lado a sus padres locos, sino porque en esos años se habían encariñado mucho, así que se mudaron juntos.

 

\- ¿Mudarse juntos? – que son lindos dijo Yukiko feliz.

 

\- Mamá – dijo Shinichi apretando el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

 

\- ¿Debemos preparar la boda? – pregunto Chikage con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¡Mamá! – chillaron ambos con una gran sonrojo, otra cosa de las que se habían acostumbrado es llamar mamá a Chikage y Yukiko y llamar papá a Yusaku y Toichi, no importando cuál de los dos era.

 

\- No se preocupen, hemos estado ahorrado para esto – dijo Toichi siguiendo el juego.

 

\- Ustedes son horribles – dijo con cierta diversión Kaito.

 

\- Por supuesto – dijo Yusaku con cierto tono de voz cómplice.

 

\- ¡Papá!

 

Su vida universitaria siguió viento en popa, es posible que las palabras de sus padres les hiciera pensar en cómo se sentiría casarse con quien consideraban un hermano, pero lo desestimaron, ellos no se querían de esa manera, ¿no?

 

Para su desgracia, si, si se querían de esa manera, por acuerdo tácito, ambos decidieron no decirles a sus padres, y mantener su relación en secreto, después de todo, no era posible que lo descubrieran si los habían confundido durante 15 años…

 

Excepto que lo descubrieron, eran más agudos para otras cosas, y una semana después de la graduación se encontraban en una capilla, en algún lugar de Estados Unidos.

 

\- Despertaste, ¿estas listo? – preguntó Yukiko, usando un hermoso vestido de noche, el detective fue el primero que noto todos los detalles de la capilla, el padre, él usando un traje negro de alta etiqueta, y Kaito quien lo miraba con pena, con un traje blanco, brillante y luminoso, siendo acorralado por sus padres.

 

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó resignado, adiós sus planes de fugarse al otro lado del planeta.

 

\- Siempre – dijo Yukiko con una gran sonrisa, fantástico, habían planeado esto desde que se conocieron.

 

\- Ustedes son horribles – dijo Shinichi, resignado, después de todo él quería casarse, aunque no de esta manera.

 

\- Claro que no, solo estábamos adelantando todo – dijo con una sonrisa algo más macabra, el detective se dio cuenta que ella sabia y que no le gustaba.

 

\- Si, si – dijo el detective, acercándose a su novio ya no secreto.

 

\- No sé cómo lo supieron – dijo Kaito.

 

\- Tranquilo, aun podemos desaparecer un mes si jugamos bien nuestras cartas – dijo el detective, acodándose para la ceremonia.

 

\- Vamos a desaparecer seis meses, solo por capricho – dijo Kaito también preparándose, usando voz baja.

 

\- Me parece bien

 

Cuando la boda terminó y en un momento de distracción de sus padres cuando estaban de regreso en el hotel, ambos desaparecieron lo más rápido posible.

 

Ocho meses después, regresaron a Japón con un bebé al remolque.

 


End file.
